Joy
by snappleapple518
Summary: Quigley breaks up with Violet... but not for the reasons that she would suspect... R&R Please!


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events, and I do not own the song "Joy" by the Newsboys. I made one tiny switch in one line of the song to make it work out the way I wanted it to. There aren't too many Newsboys fans out there so I figured it wouldn't matter too much. Sorry if any of you fans are reading this. But I doubt you are. So get reading! Hope you like it._

Joy: Violet's POV

The phone rang out in the hallway and Violet shouted, "I'll get it!" she hoped it was Quigley. The caller ID confirmed that it was. Her heart pounded. Even after knowing him for all this time it wasn't any less of a shock to her that he would want to talk to her on the phone.

"I'm sorry Violet," said Quigley "but I don't think we can be together anymore. It's just not working."

"Wha- What do you mean not working?" she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "It's working perfectly. It's all-perfect. Isn't it, Quigley?" His name hung on her lips. She feared this was the last time she would get to say it when everything was well between them.

"No it's not Violet. I would have come over and told you in person, but I couldn't get a ride and your house is just too far away."

"What's wrong, Quigley? Something must be wrong or else you wouldn't be telling me this. Just tell me what's wrong and we can work this little misunderstanding out." She pleaded with him. Quigley had a heart; surely he would see that they were meant to be together.

"_You're _what's wrong, Violet." He said, and hung up.

Violet threw herself on her bed clutching the phone in her hands. She felt like it was the only thing she had left of him. She sobbed and sobbed, not realizing how loud she was being until Sunny knocked on her door, though it was already open, Sunny liked to polite in front of people who were mourning something. Which Violet obviously was.

"Violet… what's wrong?" Sunny asked with a look of concern in her bright blue eyes.

"I, I, I, I'm what's wrong!" she wailed. Sunny almost took a step back. She was not used to Violet being so emotional. Sunny, or even Klaus were usually the emotional ones in the family. Violet usually kept her emotions to herself.

"What's wrong with you Violet?" asked Sunny. She knew that to her this would have sounded mean, but Violet did not like being corrected.

"Quig, Quig, Quig," she must have said the beginning of his name a hundred times, which is called a stutter, when Sunny interpreted her.

"I think you're trying to say Quigley. What about him?" asked Sunny. _If he hurt my sister, I'll kill him! _You will never find a family with more of a sense of family loyalty than the Baudelaire's.

"He, he, he said there was some, something wrong with me! He said, it's not working. He said _I _was wrong." Wailed Violet for the second time in one day. It may have been a record.

"_Nothing_ is wrong-" Sunny started to say, but Violet interrupted her.

"Am I not pretty enough, Sunny? Am I ugly?" she asked.

"Violet! No! You're very pretty! And you've always had a very good amount of self-esteem, not to little and not too much. Why are you saying this?"

"Quigley obviously doesn't think so." Said Violet. Now she was not crying. She looked angrier than Sunny had ever seen her in her whole life. She wondered if Violet was maybe having mood swings. Klaus said that sometimes happened to teenagers.

"Well Quigley doesn't know anything."

"Am I stupid? Do I embarrass him?" asked Violet; now back in her sultry mood.

"If anyone he's the stupid one."

"Well why does he hate me?" asked Violet, her lip quivering. It appeared as if she was going to burst out crying again.

"Did he really say he hated you?" asked Sunny. She didn't believe that Quigley would say that to Violet, no matter how mean he was being. Sunny had always thought that her sister and Quigley would date and get married, and eventually have kids, and grow old together. She'd always thought he was a great guy. Apparently Quigley was just another stupid immature boy searching for the newest trend. Which Violet obviously, was not.

"I guess, I guess not." Said Violet.

"Well than don't jump to any conclusions, okay? Go up to your room, I'll bring you some soup. You don't look so great."

Violet gave Sunny a grim nod, and headed slowly up to her room.

Sunny had some work to do.

"Hello, this is Isadora Quagmire speaking. May I ask who this is?" The Quagmires didn't have caller ID. Sunny wasn't sure why though. They were just as rich as the Baudelaires.

"Hey Isadora."

"Oh, hey Sunny, how are you?"

"That's beside that point. What is your brother's problem?" asked Sunny in a very angry voice.

"Which one?" asked Isadora, "They both have a lot of problems." She giggled.

"This is not funny! I am being very serious right now!"

"Oh, sorry, what happened?"

"You don't know?" asked Sunny; shocked that Quigley hadn't told his siblings about his momentous decision.

"About what?" asked Isadora. She obviously didn't know.

"Your brother broke my sister's heart!"

"Oh my gosh, Quigley? They broke up? When?"

"This morning. And Violet has been in tears all day. Who does he think he is?" asked Sunny.

"I'm not sure, what's going on? But I'm pretty sure that it's not Quigley's fault." Said Isadora.

"What do you mean it's not his fault?" asked Sunny, gritting her teeth together. She couldn't believe Isadora was saying this.

"Quigley's been pretty upset all day. Not exactly crying, but his eyes have looked close to tears. Kind of shiny, like you say Count Olaf's are. I would have asked him what was wrong, but I just knew it was going to make it even worse. Quigley doesn't like talking about her emotions."

"Neither does Violet. She probably wouldn't have even told me, but I walked in on her sobbing." Isadora gasped.

"She was sobbing?"

"Quigley was close to tears?"

They both said yes at the same time.

Violet lay on her bed once again crying. She just couldn't figure out the situation. What could she have done to get Quigley so mad? All they had ever done together was be happy. When she thought of Quigley she thought of his big blue eyes, and laughing. They laughed a lot. Quigley always had a new joke to tell her and they were always funny… not like Klaus'. What could have gone so wrong?

He had always made her so happy. Not even just happy. Uncontrollable joy.

How could her have turned on her?

_If life was water I was dry as the Tucson dirt_

_If it's a gamble I'd already lost my shirt_

_If it's a journey I was dazed without a clue_

_He flipped a U away from the first love He ever knew_

She was pretty sure that she would never love anyone like she loved Quigley. There was just something about him that made her sure there was no one else out there in the world like him. Even if he never loved her again, she was pretty sure that she would always love him.

Always…

_You gave me joy that's unspeakable and I like it_

You love for me is irresistible, I can't fight it 

As she was thinking this there was knock at her door.

"Come in." she mumbled. She was pretty sure it was Sunny and she didn't want to talk to her. In fact if it was anyone but Quigley she didn't want to talk to him.

Fortunately enough it was.

"Vi?" he whispered. Looking at her, as if he had created this monster of a girl sitting on the bed.

"Please leave." She said, though she wanted him to stay more than anything else in the whole world. He turned to leave, but she called to him.

"No, I didn't mean it. Stay." She patted the bed, so as to say that he could sit down. He did.

"Why'd you do it, Quig? Why'd you do it? Why do you hate me? Why don't you love me anymore? You used to love me, didn't you?" she asked.

"I still do. I don't hate you, but well… Duncan. It just tears him apart. So the other a couple weeks ago he says to me, 'Quigley, I'm telling you, if you don't break up with her, so help me, I will never speak to you again.' I thought he was joking. I mean, how could he stop talking to me, you know, forever. Come on, we live in the same house. Anyways but for the last couple weeks he hasn't said a word to me, Vi. Not _one _word. No 'Please pass the potatoes.' No 'Phone's for you.' Nothing. He didn't even look at me. And when he did, it was like I wasn't even there. A ghost, Violet! That's what it was like. Like I didn't even exist. It tore me apart Vi. I can't deal with that. He's family… I'm sorry if that sounds like I don't care about you enough to deal with it, but he's not only my family, he's my triplet. It's really hard to have him ignoring you all the time, you know?"

"Wow… I can't believe he was able to do that. I don't think I could ignore Klaus for weeks."

"I know, it was terrible. Finally I just broke down and called you. He was all happy and hugging me, but the thing was, even if I broke up with you, you wouldn't go out with him. Would you?" Quigley eyed Violet carefully.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, "you may look the same, but you're two different guys in the end."

"Glad to hear it." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. She blushed. Even after all this time she couldn't get over it.

If life's a battle, the invasion is complete 

_If it's a rhythm, I have found the perfect beat_

If it's a renaissance, I've got a new birthday 

_The world don't give it_

_And the world can't take it away_

"So what are we going to do?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Well… I think that maybe we should just keep our relationship a little more secret. Not a secret, per say, but just not show, our, um, affection, in front of him. And if you would talk to him and do stuff with him a little bit more I think it would help him out a lot. I think he misses what you used to have."

"And that was?"

"Friendship."

"We're still friends." Violet insisted.

"He doesn't think so."

"Okay, guess we can try."

He kissed her again.

"Glad you're back, Quig."

"I never left."

_Bowed and broken, everything's new_

_All that I need, you're like water to seed_

_And how your love, right's everything wrong_

_In my weakness you're ever stronger; you're pulling me back where I belong._

Hoped you liked it! I'm not sure if it's missing something. I might make it into more than a one-shot, but I kind of like it as a one-shot. If you review it please tell me if you'd like they're to be more of it. I don't know what I'd write about, but I'm sure I could crank out something more.

**The world is quiet here,**

Snappleapple518 


End file.
